underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Shumway
Peter Shumway was a minor character who was killed before the dome came down in CBS' Under the Dome. He was a resident of Chester's Mill, a doctor and the husband of Julia Shumway. Before the Dome Peter had a gambling addiction that resulted in the loss of his and Julia's savings and subsequent debts that resulted in their home being placed under foreclosure, all of which was kept a secret from his wife. Peter, unbeknownst to Julia, sold his car for a cheap price to Phil Bushey, who may have known about his gambling problem. His unpaid gambling debts led to Dale Barbara meeting with him in The Cabin to collect the money he owed. However, after Peter was unable to pay a fight ensued. He threatens Barbie with a gun but in the tussle Barbie gained Under the Dome Season 1 "Pilot" Peter is only briefly seen when Barbie subsequently buries Peter's body in the forest. He is also later mentioned by Julia several times as she tells Barbie she checked all the road blocks and was glad to discover Peter hadn't been one of the victims, she then later reveals that she believes that the town thinks Peter is having an affair behind her back and that is the reason he is not home with her right now, but Julia tells Barbie that he'll be back. Barbie then looks at a photograph of Julia and Peter togther and looks at it with guilt. "The Fire" Peter is briefly seen in Dale's dream. Dale first punches Peter in the face, asks him where the money is, and when Peter says his doesn't have it, Dale knees him the stomach saying that his boss isn't going to like that, causing him to fall into the poker table. When Dale leaves, Peter pulls a gun out on him, but Dale avoids it and tackles Peter causing him to drop the gun. Dale pulls his own gun out, and Peter is accidently shot and killed by Dale. "Outbreak" Julia briefly hallucinates her husband, Peter. "Blue on Blue" Peter is briefly seen in a picture with Julia when Julia places the frame downwards before grabbing a bottle of wine and heading to the cement factory- i think... Season 2 "Turn" Peter is briefly seen in a picture together with Julia when the crushing Dome hits her house. When Julia packs everything up, she hesitates with the picture of her and Peter, but finally decides to keep it in the house, telling Dale that it 'belonged to her old life'. Season 3 "Move On" Peter's name is one of the many seen on the memorial of deceased Chester's Mill residents who perished under the dome. Appearances Trivia *Together with Angie McAlister, Peter is, out of all TV series characters, the most seen and mentioned character after his death (in pictures, memorial wall, corpse, etc.) *Peter always used to work Sundays at the local clinic, but through dialogue with an orderly, it is revealed that Peter hadn't worked Sunday's in weeks, suggesting that he had stopped to gamble in that spare time without Julia knowing. *Peter is currently one of the two TV characters to have their death shown through a flashback, the other being Melanie Cross. *Peter is the first person seen to have died. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Chester's Mill